


Turbulence

by mntdewofficial



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, M/M, Multi, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mntdewofficial/pseuds/mntdewofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander and Sans are in love. Desperate, lost and lonely, they found each other when they were at their lowest, and built themselves back up again with support from one another. Wander thought that their relationship was perfect; there wasn't a force in the galaxy that could possibly divide them... Until one day, an old flame from Wander's past waltzes back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Lonely Hearts and Ketchup Packets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beginning

Wanders life, according to him, was perfect.

He had loving and supportive friends, a comfortable home, a stable job…

He wanted for little and needed even less.

He had no reason to be unhappy, for all he lacked was an element to be upset about.

But the heart knows not of earthly possessions and practicalities.

Long nights spent tossing and turning, awakened by pangs of… _Restlessness_? Emptiness. _Boredom_? Loneliness.

Try as he might again and again to Deny, to Fix, to Fill, this Void inside of him that kept his perfect life from being as perfect as it should be, it would not leave him. However, knowing his privileges, the guilt was enough to keep these troubles away from the sympathetic ears of those who would listen. How shameful it was to ask for more, when everything he could ever want was already presented in front of him? How greedy, how deplorable it would be to ask, as if he deserved more than he was given? He dared not let the idea escape his lips. Why burden his friends with sorrows that sought the unseakable? Why publicize the private yearnings of a simple wanderer who knew not what he yearned for?

So days are spent with cheerful smiles and well wishes that he wishes where as true as he wished them to be. His grins and smiles and laughter are given easily but the sincerity of these happy performances wore thinner and thinner. All of his spirit, his joy, slowly, day after day begins to dissipate; to leave him alone with his sorrowful heart and his selfless guilt.

Unbeknownst to his friends, Wanders denial of his most honest desires has left him hollow. He maintains the impeccable persona of the Wander that his friends knew, but in truth, that Wander has long vanished, taken victim by the desolation of an empty heart. Playing the constant roll of a man that he no longer knew created a distance between him and his loved ones that only served to deepen his suffering.

Alienated, Troubled, Alone.

Wander didn’t know what had made his heart hurt so.

He knew only of the pain that made its presence his only true company.

 

 

 

 Many months pass, and an evening arrives in which the itchings in his chest drive him out into the night.

With no direction, no goal in mind, he sets out into the streets with all of the spontaneity and daring of a true wanderer, but with a distinct lack of his usual pluck or enthusiasm.

He stumbles through the streets of empty alleyways, avoiding the eyes of acquaintances and locals, wishing to be alone with the night air, and, darkly, wondering if his destination tonight will be a long awaited oblivion.

Scuff, scuff, the sound of his feet dragging upon the broken pavement is all he focuses on over the bustling noises of the town nearby.

Scuff, scuff, scuff, scuff… until he notices a lone ketchup packet lying upon the ground.

Not a very unusual sight, admittedly. Pollution becomes something unavoidable in a galaxy as expansive and overcrowded as theirs. Once he might have been filled with the righteous drive to help tidy this poor abused planet, but in his current state he can only be brought to gaze wistfully upon its crimson offender.

He then notices; a second ketchup packet. Again, nothing particularly odd about that, but as his gaze continues upward his eye is captured by another, and then another, and then more still.

A trail of what is apparent to be hundreds of ketchup packets, stretches on past the horizon, into the quiet and foreboding darkness of an unlit alley way. The lack of any light beyond tells him that this walkway can only end with a wall.

A dead end.

He considers this title. He identifies with it. Relates to it.

As of late his life has begun to feel rather similar to a dead end. He’s taken on several admittedly unhealthy and unwise habits, smoking being only one of them. He faces the wake of each day with a frown in place of what was formerly known to be a smile. He continues to regale his friends with his acclaimed performance of the “Old Wander”, but even they who so long have been fooled began to notice that something wasn’t quite the same.

They express their concerns to him. Of course they do, they care for him as much as he for they.

But knowing that he was unable to keep his suffering from harming his friends was the last shovelful of dirt that dug his grave.

He no longer cared if he lived or died.

And so he continued forward, following the ketchup trail to the uncertain, yet promising, End.

 

 

The darkness envelops him like a blanket. For once in a long time, he feels strangely comforted. Footstep after footstep, he is settled into a steady, almost hypnotizing rhythm, walking forward into an impenetrable darkness. Minutes pass, and minutes grow, and suddenly he is aware that he has walked for a long time now. Much longer than he would have expected this walkway to continue.

He begins to consider turning back, when very suddenly he is seized a pair of illumined, bright blue eyes.

 

 

 

Wander gazes, stunned, into them, and feels as though they gaze in turn even further back into his soul.

And then, a mouth below the dazzling irides begins to speak.

“sup fucker”

 

 

What feels like an eternity passes between them, a silence only interrupted by a distant call of wind chimes. An unexpected breeze grazes the hollow between buildings, ruffling the orange fur that covers Wanders body, but he already had chills running up and down his spine.

Unbeknownst yet to either of them, with those two words, Sans the Skeleton had stolen Wanders heart.

This fated encounter would be the start of a long life together. Of heart fluttery first dates, of warm, passionate embraces, leading to even warmer, passionate nights… Of nervous proposals. Of tearful eyed “Yes”s. Of homes made lighter from the reassuring presence of another.

Right here, in this moment, Wander was saved.

This moment, when he is staring into expectant blue eyes, still awaiting an answer to the hanging question.

And so Wander replies;

“You dropped your ketchup."


	2. A Preface

Это правда общепризнанным , что один человек во владении удачи ,

должны нуждаться жены .

Однако мало известно чувства и взгляды такого человека может быть на его первом входе в

соседство, эта истина так хорошо фиксируется в сознании окружающих семей , что он

считается правомерным собственностью какой-то одной или другой из своих дочерей.

"Мой дорогой мистер Беннет , " сказал, что его дама ему однажды , " Вы слышали , что Незерфилд

Парк пусть наконец-то? "

Г-н Беннет ответил, что у него не было.

"Но это," ответила она;" Миссис Лонг только что был здесь, и она рассказала мне об этом."

Г-н Беннет не ответил.

я трахал Телепузики.

"Разве вы не хотите знать, кто взял его?" воскликнула его жена нетерпеливо.

"Вы хотите сказать мне, и у меня нет никаких возражений против слушать."

Это было приглашение достаточно.

"Почему, дорогая моя, вы должны знать, миссис Лонг говорит, что Незерфилд принимается молодой

Человек большого состояния с севера Англии; что он сошел в понедельник в бричку

и четыре, чтобы увидеть место, и был настолько рад с ним, что он согласен с г-ном Моррисом

немедленно; что он должен овладеть, прежде чем Michaelmas, и некоторые из его служащих являются

чтобы быть в доме к концу следующей недели ".

"Как его зовут?"

"Бингли."

попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа

попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа

попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа.

"Является ли он в браке или сингл?"

! "О Одиночный, мой дорогой, чтобы быть уверенным Один человек большого состояния;! Четыре или пять тысяч в

год. Какая прекрасная вещь для наших девочек! "

"Как же так? Как это может повлиять на них?"

"Мой дорогой мистер Беннет," ответила его жена, "как вы можете быть так утомительно! Вы должны знать

что я имею в виду его женитьбы одного из них ".

"Является ли, что его дизайн в разрешении здесь?"

"Дизайн! Ерунда, как вы можете так говорить! Но очень вероятно, что он может влюбиться

с одним из них, и поэтому вы должны посетить его, как только он приходит ".

"Я не вижу никакого повода для этого. Вы и девочки могут идти, или вы можете отправить их по

сами по себе, что, возможно, будет еще лучше, ибо, как вы таким же красивым, как и любой из них,

Г-н Бингли может понравиться вам лучшее из партии ".

"Моя дорогая, ты мне льстите. Я, конечно, имел свою долю красоты, но я не претендую

быть ничего экстраординарного в настоящее время. Когда женщина имеет пять подросших дочерей, она должна

дают более думать о своей собственной красоте ".

"В таких случаях у женщины не часто много красоты, чтобы думать."

"Но, дорогая моя, вы действительно должны пойти и увидеть мистера Бингли, когда он приходит в

окрестности."

"Это больше, чем я занимаюсь для, я уверяю вас."

"Но учтите, ваши дочери. Только подумайте, что учреждение было бы для одного из

их. Сэр Уильям и леди Лукас полны решимости идти, только на этот счет, ибо в

Вообще, вы знаете, они не посещают и не новички. На самом деле вы должны идти, ибо это будет невозможно

для нас, чтобы посетить его, если вы этого не сделаете ".

"Вы чрезмерно щепетильны, конечно, я осмелюсь сказать, мистер Бингли будет очень рад видеть Вас.

и я пошлю несколько строк вами, чтобы заверить его в моем обильного согласия на его женитьбе

в зависимости от того, он выбирает из девушек; хотя я должен бросить в хорошее слово для моей маленькой Лиззи ".

"Я желаю, чтобы вы не будете делать ничего подобного Лиззи ничуть не лучше, чем другие;. И я уверен,

она не вполовину так красив, как Джейн, ни вполовину так добродушен, как Лидия. Но ты

всегда давая ей предпочтение ".

"У них нет ни одного из них много, чтобы рекомендовать их," он ответил; "Они все глупые и

невежественны, как и другие девочки; но Лиззи есть нечто большее, чем быстроты ее сестры ".

"Г-н Беннет, как вы можете ругать своих детей таким образом? Вы утешаться

досаждать мне. У вас нет сострадания к моим бедным нервам".

попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа

попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа

попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа попа

"Вы поймите меня неправильно, моя дорогая. У меня есть высокое уважение к вашим нервам. Они мои старые

друзья. Я слышал, вы упоминаете их внимание эти последние двадцать лет, по крайней мере ".

"Ах, вы не знаете, что я страдаю."

"Но я надеюсь, что вы получите над ним, и жить, чтобы увидеть много молодых людей из четырех тысяч в год

вступают в окрестности ".

"Это не будет никакой пользы для нас, если такое должно прийти двадцать, так как вы не будете посещать их."

"Положитесь на него, моя дорогая, что, когда есть двадцать, я буду посещать их все."

Г-н Беннет был настолько странным, смесь быстрых частей, саркастический юмор, оставляют за собой, и каприз,

что опыт трех двадцать лет было недостаточно, чтобы его жена

понять его характер. Ее ум был менее трудно развиваться. Она была женщиной среднего

понимание, мало информации, и неопределенными нрав. Когда она была недовольна, она

воображал себя нервничать. Дело ее жизни, чтобы ее дочери вышли замуж; его утешением

навещала и новости.

 

 

* * *

 

 

вы знаете, что я не читал ничего из этого дерьма , но я могу просто сказать только от чтения его зовут случайно, как в пять раз, что Беннет, вероятно, огромная задница. ебать ты Беннет ты загнул петух укола.

Человек мой scentences звук чахлыми как трахаются при переводе на английский язык. я уверен, надеюсь, что мой запатентовал бренд мудак не полностью теряется в переводе.

Привет, как дела. Каждое утро я просыпаюсь в своей постели, и, смотря в смятении вверх на моем потолке, я обдумываю возраст старый вопрос, заданный на протяжении поколений человечества . сколько оружия может Терези посадку в ее мудак? как поп- идиоты Тутси ролл всегда говорил , что мир никогда не может знать. Я работаю в Dennys я ненавижу его здесь. это была ложь . Я обманул вас. Я не работаю в Dennys. Я бы никогда не скажу вам людей , где я работаю. ни один человек не может повернуть вниз приглашение пойти поссать с другим парнем. вот мой последний кусочек мудрости.

**настоящие мужчины носят jorts.**

 

** **


End file.
